Mysticmessenger boyfriend scenarios
by romokristina937
Summary: Some are actually more like husband scenarios/ girl friend scenario because Jaehee is bae. also, v and Ray will be added in soon. as soon as I do their routes. More mature content will be coming up. sometimes they might be ooc


**_Jumin Han_**

Jumin was very open about his possessiveness of Mc. He didn't like the idea of someone touching, or sometimes even looking at his beloved wife. Of course, he had to keep himself from overreacting everytime a guy dared to touch mc. However, each man has a limit.

A newbie intern had started at Jumin's company. The male was bright and Jumin had seen a lot of potential in his work. Plus, his father had highly recommended him to Jumin. So, he was hired on the spot. That's when the problems began.

Mc often would come to the office to surprise her husband, or chat with Jaehee. Of course, only when she knew she wouldn't be interrupting an important business meeting. Either way, Jumin never passed up an opportunity to see his wife.

Mc walked in, holding a basket with food she had made so her and Jumin could enjoy a lunch break together. Jumin would be attending a buisness trip later that afternoon so Mc decided to surprise him, as she knew Jumin didn't like being so far from her. She caught the eye of the new intern and gave him a polite smile. She didn't notice as the intern hungrily eyed her from behind. However, Jaehee did. She frowned, as Mc came over to her. She sent the intern a glare and pulled her friend with her. "Jaehee? Is something wrong?" Mc asked a confused look on her face.

"No..just wanted to tell you that Mr. Han is in his office. "She said, not wanting to freak Mc out. She'd have to tell Mr. Han about what she saw. She knew he wouldn't be too happy. In fact, she was sure he'd go out right now and fire him on the spot. Not wanting to make a scene and embarrass Mc, Jaehee would do it privately.

Mc smiled at her friend and opened up her basket pulling out a small lunch box, she had made for Jaehee. "I made you a little lunch, make sure you eat properly. " Mc, handed the box, waving as she went into Jumin's office. Jaehee stood there, hugging the lunch box to her chest. Mc was a literal angel!

Mc entered Jumin's office, he was engrossed in his work. "Jae-" Jumin looked up, his face brightening. He stood quickly and brought his wife in for a kiss. "Mc! You didn't tell me you were coming? This is the best surprise" he said, taking the basket from her and setting it on his desk. Mc laughed, sitting down in front of Jumin's desk. "I wanted to surprise you. Since I won't see you until later tonight" she explained. Jumin, placed a hand to his chest. "I'll cancel the meeting, right now.."he said reaching for his phone.

Mc waved her hands. "N-no! You don't need to do that Jumin! I know this meeting is really important." She said, Jumin's hand lowering.

They had a pleasant lunch together, talking about different projects, home life and cats. But, it came time for Mc to head back home. Jumin, hugged her tightly. Kissing her lips, and running his fingers gets through her hair. Seeing her, really made Jumin not want to leave. He wanted to go home with her and just cuddle all day. But, they parted ways again.

Jumin had gone back to work, but noticed Mc had forgotten her bag.

Mc, had said goodbye to Jaehee and as she entered the elevator, a hand stopped the doors from closing and the new intern entered it. Mc apologized for almost letting the doors close and the male smiled. "It's not problem~" his tone being a little too friendly and he was standing uncomfortably close. Mc made a face and attempted to make space between them as the elevator climbed down.

"You're really pretty." The intern suddenly said, making Mc raise a brow. "Thank you" she said quietly, wishing the elevator would get to the parking lot so she could leave. She never liked situations like this, she felt trapped. "you're married to, Mr. Han right? I heard rumors that he is really emotionless and cruel. Is he like that with you?" The intern asked, giving mc a look over. Watching the numbers descend, she shook her head. "Jumin is, the best husband in the world" she said, simply.

Jumin had gotten up, heading to the elevator with MC's bag in his hands. He knew of he hurried he could catch up with her and give her it. It, had her phone in it as well. Jaehee called out to Jumin, as she couldn't find the new intern. He had just vanished when Mc left. It worried her and for good reason. She of course couldnt explain this to Jumin, as he was in a hurry.

"Really? Wow. Well, I'll admit that he is good looking but he seems really boring. I bet..I could make you feel way better"

Mc did not expect something like this. This man was so bold to say something like this, especially since Jumin is his boss. Her brows furrowed and she sent the intern a glare. "Not interested" she said bluntly, turning and walking out into the parking garage as the doors opened. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, planning to tell Jumin how much of a creep he was. But, she felt her arm trapped. The intern had grabbed her wrist tightly. "Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" He seemed mad as he pulled her and pushed her against the concrete wall. "I make more than Jumin could ever make, do I interest you now, bitch?"

Mc, glared daggers at this asshole. He was hurting her arm and she had enough. However, he was stronger than her. "Get off!" She growled. She didn't care who he was or how much he made! The intern didn't even get to say a retort, as he was ripped off of Mc and thrown down like a rag doll. Jumin stood there, usually so composed and stoic. His eyes were nearly black and he was breathing hard. His hands balled into fists. "Who. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. " Jumin punctured each word, like he couldn't contain his anger, walking over and grabbing the male by his shirt collar. "Don't you ever fucking touch my wife"

Jumin was not the type who cussed, in fact it was the first time mc had ever heard Jumin cuss before. And his voice so deadly serious, it could put a chill down anyone's back. Mc was in shock, standing there.

"Whoa! Chill! She hit on me first!" The intern claimed, putting his hands up to block his face. Jumin felt his blood boil even more, and he slammed the male against the asphalt. No one would disrespect Mc like that. "Don't you dare say that! Apologize now!" He growled, raising a fist up. Mc, was quick to rush over and grab Jumin's arm. "N-no! He isn't worth it" she said, breaking Jumin from his rage. She was right. Letting the male drop back to the asphalt, Jumin turned and immediately his face softened. He looked her over, feeling angry all over again when he saw the red mark developing on her wrist. "Mc.."he said, bringing her wrist up and kissing it softly, pulling her close.

Jaehee had followed after Jumin, and arrived to the scene. The new intern grasping his shoulder in pain and Mr. Han holding Mc close to himself. "Jaehee. Call the police. I want the footage from the CCTV pulled. This asshole needs to be arrested for assault" he instructed.

His cussing seemed to surprise Jaehee too, from her expression but she said, "yes, right away!" Giving mc a worried look as she dialed. The intern tried to plead with them to not call the police and claim he didn't know mc was Jumin's wife, like that would make it better. However,Jumin ignored him as he lead his wife back to the elevator.

Jumin ended up bringing mc with him on the business trip as he didn't want her out of his sight. He had insisted on taking her to the hospital but she assured him that her wrist was fine. And yes. Mc sat on Jumin's lap throughout the full duration of his very important business meeting.

**_Jaehee_**

Jaehee never seemed like the jealous type. At least, as far as Mc could tell. Of course, Mc didn't mind. Jaehee was Jaehee. She was usually fairly composed and reasonable about most things. Unless it involved Jumin, cats, and Zen. Though, she was also very loving and cute. Mc and her had been dating for about a year now, and had moved in together a few months ago.

They headed to their local supermarket on one of their date nights. They didn't always get many with Jaehee working late most of the time. But when they did, they usually took advantage. Zen had recently started staring in a new TV show and they loved to watch and cheer on their friend. The new season was airing that night, so they had stopped to get some snacks.

They entered, holding hands, wearing matching engagement rings. They chatted as they walked around, Jaehee pushing their shopping cart. "I will get us some ice cream, you pick out the chips okay?" Jaehee said as mc agreed. "Meet ya in a second. I'll miss you, BAEhee" mc teased making Jaehee blush.

They parted ways, and mc walked down an aisle of chips. She searched around thinking of grabbing a bag of honey buddah chips if there happened to be one. Jaehee didn't like them that much, but she knew she'd get a kick out of it. She had grabbed jaehee's favourite and her own, when she ran into an old flame. The woman was older than mc and very beautiful, she leaned up against the rack as they caught up. They had always been on good terms and had mutually ended things years back.

Jaehee had picked out their ice cream for the night and went looking for her lovely fiance. She heard her voice, and turned the basket in paying as she saw mc laughing and talking with someone. Jaehee felt her stomach twist, a frown coming to her lips. She held the handle of the basket so tight that her fingers grew white. She didn't know why but, this scene pissed her off. Mc was her fiance and some other woman was casually touching her shoulder and laughing with her...

It made her.. feel weird. She wanted to go over there and pull mc away from this stranger. However,with a tight smile Jaehee walked over and put an arm around Mc's waist. "Hey babe, our show will be starting soon. Shouldn't we go?" She said, eyes hard as she looked at the stranger. Their eyes clashed for a moment.

"Nice seeing you again, Mc" the other woman said, briskly walking off much to jaehee's relief. Mc, was flushed leaning her head back against jaehee's shoulder. She smiled. "Yes, of course. "She said, a little puzzled at jaehee's perplexed look.

As they paid and left, Jaehee was usually quiet. It worried mc, as they drove in utter silence. Jaehee must have had something on her mind. Mc turned her head studying her future wife's face. "Jaehee.."she suddenly broke the silence. "...is there something wrong?" She asked watching Jaehee tense.

Jaehee side-eyed her fiance, chewing on her bottom lip gently. "No..."she had said before shaking her head. "Mc..I know I'm not the most beautiful woman ...I'm very plain and I work a lot. It's boring..and if you were to ever find someone else..I wouldn't blame you for leaving me..but..I'd really..really miss you.." Jaehee said, staring hard out into the traffic.

Mc was shocked as to why Jaehee would suddenly say this. "Pull over. "She said causing Jaehee to look at her in surprise. She did as mc said and pulled over as soon was it was clear enough.

Once they were parked, mc reached out and pulled jaehee's face into her hands. Looking her right in the eyes. "Jaehee. You're wrong. You are the most beautiful woman, in the world. No, the universe! You're my everything. I love you more than life. And I want to spend my whole life with you! I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you. Please never sell yourself short. " Then, mc kissed her.

Pulling away, Jaehee was red as a beet. She seemed lost for words. God, she loved mc. They drove home, everything back to normal. As they cuddled on the couch, and began watching their show. Mc suddenly paused it. Jaehee turning to her in confusion. "Babe?"

A devlish smirk coming to MC's lips. "Oh my God...I just realized something. Jaehee Kang, the Jaehee Kang. Was jealous!"

Jaehee blushed so hard, hiding her face in MC's shoulder ad mc teased her for a while. "You're cute Jaehee, I love you."

"I love you too"

**_Saeyoung_**

Saeyoung and Mc were not always the type to go out on dates. They were home bodies mostly. Whether it was, holding hands while seven worked. Cuddling in bed until noon, playing games together or just talking about everything in the world. Joking around and just enjoying each other's company.

However, they did go out sometimes. And tonight was on of those rare occasions. Saeyoung was hyped to see a new movie that had just gotten into theaters. It was opening night so the theater was filled but through some connections, he had managed to snag them some good tickets. So here they were, buying snacks and getting ready to head in. The whole time Seven excitedly spoke about how much he couldn't wait and different information he had heard about production and the cast and so on. He was very passionate and mc loved seeing him be so happy. It was adorable.

As they sat down, the theater was nearly packed. People chattered amongst themselves as the two settled into their seats. Mc had just pulled sevens arm around herself and settled her head back on his chest when nature began to call. She fidgeted a little, as she didn't want to get up. Seven noticed her moving and asked if she was okay.

Defeated she admitted she needed to pee. He laughed and gently pulled arm from around her shoulders. "Go ahead and go babe, I will be waiting here unless you want me to go with", he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mc snorted and swatted his shoulder lightly. "No way pervert, be right back" she said, kissing him quickly and getting up.

Walking to the bathroom, mc had gotten turned around and lost. There were lots of people too. Sighing, she heard her phone beep.

Seven: miss you so much :'(

Mc: you dork. It's been only a minute to

Seven; too long!

Giggling to herself, mc nearly ran into one of the employees. He was a tall but slender guy, and he seemed to be in his late teens. He scooted back and chuckled. "Sorry miss. But, I noticed you wondering around. Are you lost?" He asked and mc nodded. "Ah, was it obvious? I can't seem to find the bathroom" she admitted. This guy seemed helpful.

He lead her to the woman's bathroom, leaning against the wall casually. "It was a little obvious. But don't worry, you're really cute so I didn't mind helping"he said with a wink. Mc felt like cringing but she just forced a thin smile and nodded. She headed in and did her thing, texting seven as she did. He was such a dork.

She exited a few minutes later, her eyes growing a little wide as she noticed the employee was still out there. He had waited for her to use the bathroom? Wasn't that kinda weird and creepy? Mc didn't like it.

"Hey. I thought maybe you'd need help finding your theater. How can I let a pretty lady wander around alone" he said, obviously flirting. Mc made a slight face. "No. I'm good. I can find it. Thank you though. "She said, trying to be polite still. She glanced around, why was this hallway the only one not packed?

The employee frowned some. "Oh. Well can I uh, at least get a number?" He said, sliding closer and placing a hand against the wall. As if to block her in. Mc now felt very uncomfortable, and she just wanted the situation to end. Holding her phone, she pressed the letter H in and sent it. Her and seven had made a few promises before. He told her if she ever felt in danger to press H and it would automatically message his phone a signal.

Mc never thought she'd need to use it but this guy was being pushy and creepy. "No. I have a boyfriend" mc said, trying to go around him but he blocked her off. "They goofy red haired guy? He looks like a loser" the guy said with a chuckle. Mc glared at him. "Says the loser trying to block a girl in" those were the exact words mc was about to say, but they didn't come from here. They had come from Saeyoung. He was red and a little sweaty. It was clear that he had ran over to where mc was. His usually goofy expression was dead serious. "Let her out. Right now" Saeyoung said, this dangerous glint in his golden hues. He meant buisness. Mc had never seen seven look so scary before. She kinda liked it.

The employee quickly turned into a puppy, putting his hands up and basically running away. Mc took a sigh of relief and before she could thank seven, or even anything she was in his arms. "I'm never letting you pee alone ever again" he said. Mc smiled, rubbing his back. "How can you go from super hot to super adorable in under 2 minutes?" She asked.

Seven pulled back, studying her face. "I'm a man of many talents"he whispered.

Together, they walked back into their theater, seven kept his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, anf made sure that mc was wrapped in his arms the full movie. And now that the situation is over, they joke about it often.

Seven also made sure to hack into the theaters cameras and take the CCTV footage of that guy harassing mc and send it to the manger of the company and that guy was fired.

**_Zen_**

Mc absolutely hated having to go to the director's parties. Zen often was forced to attend parties he didn't want to, due to work. He couldn't refuse if he wanted work and a good record. And this new director he had, loved to attend clubs and make his actors come and enjoy themselves while meeting potential clients. Mc hated it. It was loud. And always smelled like smoke. It also didn't help with Zen trying to quit smoking. Plus there were times, lots of times,where women would try to steal Zen away.

Usually it didn't bother Mc as Zen refused each of them and loves Mc more than life. And she knew it. Even still, Mc hated the club. But, she didn't want to be unsupportive. She'd often go, just to be the best girlfriend in the world. Besides, when her and Zen danced or sang together it could be fun. Nothing like getting to grind up next to your boyfriend.

Tonight, Mc had bought a new dress that she wanted to wear. She had saved up money for it, and finally she was able to buy it. It was flattering to her figure and little more low cut than she had ever worn. But it was tasteful and classy but also party ready. She hoped more than anything that Zen wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her. And she was right. Zen's jaw nearly dropped the moment he saw her.

"Babe...are you testing me? I want to rip it off" Zen admitted shamelessly, pulling her close and letting his hands roam her body. Mc blush, giggling as she took Zen's hands and kissed them. "Just a little. Did I release the beast?" She asked, Watching as Zen internally struggled. "Definitely" he breathed out, pulling her close again and kissing her neck.

However as much as Zen loved the dress, it worried him. "But..are you sure you want to wear that out? I don't mean to sound possessive but..I don't want others seeing you like this" he said softly. Mc bit her lip. "Uh..well, I really like this dress..I wore it for you" she admitted, making Zen's heart sore. She would be the death of him. How could he refuse when his girlfriend was being so cute?

Compromising, Zen basically dropped his jacket over MC's shoulders. So she wouldn't get cold and covering her up enough so that most of her could be covered. Mc rolled her eyes but let him, he could be so cute. They arrived at the club and it was already packed. Mc sighed, holding Zen's hand as they entered the place. It was already in full swing, as they squeezed by to get to the director. Of course woman and men stared at Zen, but Zen kept a weary eye on his girlfriend. Sending dirty looks to any guys who dared look at her, ignoring women who swooned over him.

Once they reached the director, he pulled Zen to speak with others. Mc, sat down in the VIP area watching, looking out to the people dancing below. A few women who were always with the director came over to her to chat and convinced her to dance with them. Mc wanted to tell Zen but he was talking with potential other directors, so she didn't interrupt.

"You're going to wear that all night? Your dress is so pretty, you should show it off" one of the woman said as she referred to Zen's jacket. Mc hesitated, it was getting very stuffy. But it brought her comfort. However, she ultimately decided to take it off. She folded it and placed it on her seat, the other woman assuring her that it wouldn't get taken.

Mc went to the bar with them, she felt a few eyes on her and regretted taking the jacket off. She only wanted Zen to look at her like this, but she had chosen to take it off. Trying to ignore the looks, Mc ordered a drink and listened as the woman spoke. It was a bit hard to hear them so mc basically just nodded along while drinking.

She felt someone sit behind her, and heard as they ordered a drink. "And one for this beautiful creature. " A male purred out, but Mc still had her back turned. The stranger touched her shoulder and mc nearly jumped as she turned around. "Oh sorry gorgeous. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted your attention" he said, his eyes drifting down to MC's cleavage. Mc felt his eyes and crossed her arms to cover up her chest. "I'm engaged" she said with a dead panned looked before turning away and ignoring the drink he had bought. She was not just gonna drink something she didn't buy.

"Ouch. That hurt babe. He doesn't have to know." The male said, being persistent. "That dress. You had to know that you'd be getting attention." He said with a click of his tongue. "I think you like it. Teasing men when you're taken. Maybe you're a slut deep down. And you're just waiting for-"

Mc turned and slapped him across the face before he could keep talking. Of course people around them went silent as the resonating sound broke through their chatter. MC's hand burned and she was red in the face. The male seemed shocked then he glared. "You fucking bitch. I will have you sued!" He declared, getting up and lifting the glass he had, ready to pour it on Mc. But a strong hand caught his wrist and held it tight. Zen's figure was massive compared to this guy. And he looked like he wanted to absolutely murder him.

"I wouldn't do that. If I were you" Zen said, his voice unusually calm. And usually Zen was not scared to yell and hit people like this. But Zen was so angry, that he was calm. His head was so clear in this moment. But he was really crushing this guy's wrist. The male seemed to shrink ten sizes as he looked at this angry Greek god. "What..let go of me! Security!" The male yelped like a small dog.

Security did come but they pulled the perverted male away, after Mc convinced Zen to let go of his wrist before he broke it. Once security had taken the pervert, Mc was whisked away by Zen. And she immediately broke down, tears streaming from her eyes. Zen softened, turning back to his big puppy dog self. His hands super gentle as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will go back and kill him"he said softly. "He made you cry.."

Mc shook her head. She wasn't crying because of that guy. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have taken your coat off ...it's my fault for wearing this dress..." She said, feeling embarrassing and guilty. Zen's eyes widened. "No no no, my princess. You are not at fault. I shouldn't have told you not to wear that dress. You're stunning. Guys like that, have no respect for women and are disgusting. It's not your fault" he said pulling her to his chest and comforting her.

Mc calmed down soon enough and Zen helped to clean up her face. "We are going home. "Zen declared. "But first... I need to show that you're mine. " Zen said, picking MC's face up and smirking lightly. They re-entered the building. Mc getting looks because not she had love bites all over her shoulders and neck area.

After picking up his jacket, Zen explained that he was heading home and they left. Let's just say, after Zen was done the dress wouldn't be able to be worn anymore anyways.

**_Yoosung_**

Yoosung couldn't believe himself. This was absolutely ridiculous. But as he sat there and watched Mc cuddling up to the fluffy animal...it made him fidget. He was a vetinarian for God's sake! Yet he was here wishing he could give the dog away to someone else.

Yoosung was insanely jealous of the dog. He was cuddle up against his Mc. He was laying in Yoosung's lap! That is where his head belonged! He knew it was unreasonable to be so jealous over a dog, it wasn't like it was doing it on purpose but, still. Yoosung wanted his wife for himself, was that so wrong?

He couldn't help but imagine scenarios of his wife becoming more attached to her dog and beginning to ignore yoosung when he was around. And what if she realizes that she could have someone better looking? And she leaves him..all alone. Okay, now he was being really unreasonable and this jealousy was making him imagine awful things.

"You're home!" MC's cheerful voice broke yoosung out of his thoughts, he watched as Mc placed the dog on the couch and got up rushing to him and hugging him. Yoosung smiled, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her softly. She laughed, excited to have her husband back home. "We miss you so much" mc said, referring to her and the dog.

"I miss you more" yoosung said as he nuzzled into her neck, watching the door with a soft glare. Then he shook it away, what was he doing? Glaring at a dog? Whom seemed excited that yoosung was home, his tail was wagging and was hopping all over the couch. It was silly.

"Are you alright?" Mc asked, as yoosung had been quiet and she always just had this knack for telling when yoosung was upset. It was like she had Spidey sense but, more like yoosung senses. It never failed to amaze him at how thoughtful she was.

Yoosung gulped, face a little red. "Uh..this is going to sound really dumb. Please don't get mad or anything" he said pulling away and rubbing the back of his blonde locks. "I'm ...really jealous of Poe" yoosung said, feeling even more dumb as he said it. He looked down, ashamed. He really thought about giving Poe away because of his useless emotions.

"Yoosung.." mc said, making yoosung cringe. He didn't want to look up at her. What if she breaks up with him for being so petty?

"You are so cute!" Mc basically tackled yoosung to their living room floor, attacking him with love and kisses. "You're the cutest thing ever. I love you so much. You'll always be the cutest puppy in my heart" mc said, yoosung surprised and blushing, madly.

"I'm..I'm not cute! I'm a man now!" Yoosung squeaked out, causing mc to gush even more. Suddenly yoosung flipped them so that he was on top, taking both MC's wrists and pinning them to the carpeted floor. "Mc...I'm a man" yoosung said, more serious and deeper. Mc stopped giggling, her face going red. Yoosung's went red too as he leaned down and mc closed her eyes waiting for their lips to connect.

Then Poe decided to join their dog pile. He began to rapidly lick both their faces, excited. Yoosung and mc laughed, and sometimes Mc brings up the conversation much to Yoosung's dismay.

Word from author:

Hi! And thank you for reading this story. Sorry if there is any typos. Also I will add in V and Ray after I've completed their routes. I need to interact with their characters personally, in order to write with them. I'm sorry also about how long this is. I got a little carried away.


End file.
